


Cinq choses qui n'arriveront jamais à Light Yagami

by Nelja



Category: Death Note
Genre: 5 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinq mini univers alternatifs situés après la fin de la première partie, cinq histoires qui auraient peut-être pu arriver si Near et Mello n'avaient pas été là.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinq choses qui n'arriveront jamais à Light Yagami

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Ohba et Obata. Spoilers chapitre 59 / tome 7.

I

Il voudrait proclamer son identité. Mais c'est trop risqué. Même si les polices ont renoncé à l'arrêter, il existe des ingrats qui ne le louent pas pour son monde de paix.

Parfois, quand il n'y a pas de témoins, il force une de ses victimes à lui envoyer une lettre ou un mail, avec la liste des gens qu'il connait et qui ne l'approuvent pas. Ca peut servir. La plupart, quand on cherche bien, ont d'autres crimes à se reprocher.

Un jour, Light pourra faire savoir le nom du dieu qui régente ce monde.

* * *

II

Light, pour donner le change en tant que successeur de L, doit parfois résoudre des cas qui ne mériteraient pas l'attention de Kira. L'homme finit légalement en prison.

Pouvoir punir par autre chose que la mort est étrange. Les décisions deviennent moins évidentes, moins claires. Il se sent presque humain. Une fois même, en se réveillant auprès d'elle, il a eu pitié de Misa.

Mais jamais il n'a de remords, et surtout pas pour la mort de L. Devenir ainsi _la même personne_ est la meilleure chose qui soit jamais arrivée à lui comme au monde.

* * *

III

Les activités de Kira cessèrent brutalement treize ans et huit mois après leur commencement. Seules quelques personnes dans le monde firent le rapprochement avec un grave accident de train qui avait tué 37 personnes à Tokyo, dont un certain Light Yagami.

Ryuk observe le théâtre de l'accident et soupire. Il le savait, bien sûr. Il aurait pu le sauver, mais il n'est pas désespéré à ce point.

Il ne trouvera probablement jamais quelqu'un qui utilisera aussi bien le Death Note. La vie sera beaucoup moins drôle désormais. Mais cela reste mieux que pas de vie du tout.

* * *

IV

Certains chefs d'état sont pires que des criminels. Light, qui n'y croyait pas vraiment dans son adolescence, se penche sur certains pays et approuve.

Il en tue certains. Mais les révolutions et les massacres qui viennent après lui déplaisent. Il veut plus d'ordre dans ses créations.

Même quand, par élimination, il choisit qui vient au pouvoir, jamais aucun ne mène une politique satisfaisante. Tous deviennent égoïstes et corrompus.

Décidément, il ne peut pas déléguer. Il est seul à pouvoir être juste, constate-t-il orgueilleusement. Il retourne aux crimes directs, et abandonne ces pays à leurs misères internes.

* * *

V

Light est vieux, il sait qu'il va mourir, comme Misa il y a longtemps, et l'idée de disparaître le rend fou de rage.

Il a rêvé de faire quelque chose de terrible, d'inéluctable, tuer des innocents, tous ceux qui vont injustement lui survivre...

Mais il y a renoncé. Il a compris que, dissimulés parmi ses adorateurs, survivent encore des criminels en puissance qui le craignent. Bientôt ils se réveilleront. Les systèmes de justice se sont rouillés. L'absence de Light détruira son monde. Et les humains verront ce qu'il en coûte de laisser mourir un Dieu.


End file.
